As a known device that detects the drinking level of a driver of a vehicle, there is a device which detects the drinking level of a driver of a vehicle through the provision of an alcohol sensor in the vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-249847. This device serves to prevent drunk driving by stopping an operation of a mechanism of the vehicle when the alcohol sensor exceeds a predetermined value.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-249847